


Thiam Drabbles

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Office AU, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Thiam drabbles that come from prompts given to me on Tumblr





	1. Because I like you

**Author's Note:**

> hogwsch said: “It’s because I fucking like you asshole!” thiam prompt
> 
> Here it is! If you want to send a prompt my tumblr is otp-thiam

“You don’t have the right to do that! I can handle myself perfectly fine I don’t need you saving me all the time!” Theo sighed as Liam shouted at him.

“I’m sorry that I saved your life! Next time I’ll just let you die!”

“I hope you know that no matter how hard you try you’ll never be in the pack.” 

“Have you ever thought that maybe I don’t want to be in the pack anymore?” Theo sighed. He couldn’t believe that after all this time Liam still thought he wanted to join Scott’s pack.

“Then why do you always hang around and protect me? I thought you only do things if it benefits you?” Liam looked suspiciously as Theo stepped closer to the beta.

“It’s because I fucking love you asshole!” Theo looked at Liam’s expressionless face. He didn’t mean to say that but it just slipped from his mouth.

“You like me?” 

“Yes Liam I like you a lot. At first I didn’t understand why I kept saving you but then I realized that without you I’m nothing.” Liam smiled and grabbed Theo’s hand.

“I like you too Theo. Secretly I love when you save me, but if you ever tell someone that I’ll rip your dick off.” Theo laughed and kissed Liam.

“Sure you would.” Liam scoffed at Theo’s response.

“I can show you if you don’t believe me.” Liam growled and Theo just ruffled his hair.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Theo and Liam walked away smiling at each other as they headed home.


	2. This Isn’t Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam are spies and are sent undercover as boyfriends for a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lunarwhich asked: W 17 for the fic thing please (ps. Love your blog)
> 
> If you want to send a prompt for me to write my Tumblr is: otp-thiam

"WHAT AM I DOING?" Liam Dunbar yelled at his boss, Scott McCall.

"You heard me Liam. You know how much I love to repeat myself. Now Mr. Raeken is waiting for us." Liam nodded as Scott began to walk us, signaling him to follow. Liam couldn’t believe he had to work with Theo Raeken, the biggest asshole of them all. So for the next two weeks he had to pretend to be Theo’s boyfriend. He didn’t understand why they couldn’t of been brothers or friends. He at least could’ve acted like he was friendly with him, but no, he has to act all lovey dovey with him. The thought alone made Liam sick to his stomach. 

Once Scott and Liam got to the car Theo was already there leaning against it.

“Well if it isn’t Liam Dunbar, I’ve been waiting for the day that we get to work together.” The said smirking at Liam’s disgust. Liam muttered under his breath and got in the car. Theo quickly followed and they were off.

“You look very excited for this mission Liam. Aren’t you glad that we get to be a couple?”

“No, I fucking hate you Theo. These two weeks won’t be over quick enough.” Liam grunted and looked out the car window.

“Liam do you know why we have to be a couple?” Theo questioned.

“No...” 

“They wanted to send you alone. Do you know what happens when single men walk into this gay club alone? Terrible things, that’s why I told them I would go with you.” Liam was shocked. Why would Theo care what happens to him?

“Why would you care?”

“Because I like you.”

“You like me?” 

“Yeah, at one point I just saw you as an annoying little brat but now I think you’re just a precious little boy that needs to be protected.” Liam blushed he never had someone act this way towards him before. 

When they arrived at their new house for the next to weeks. Liam pulled Theo in for a kiss.

“Liam what are you doing there’s no one out here? You don’t need to pretend to be my boyfriend when nobody’s around.”

“Oh I know that.” Liam walked away and entered the house leaving Theo star struck at the door. This kid was going to kill him.


	3. I Didn’t Know You Guys Were Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott knew that something was going on with Liam, but he didn’t know that he was secretly dating their boss Theo Raeken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bekindtomehistory said: For your Letter + Number fan fic thing could you do 9 and Q
> 
> Here you go! Sorry it took so long, enjoy!

It was a busy day at Beacon Hills Tech and  Scott McCall was running around trying to find his friend Liam. They were supposed to be pitching something to their boss but Liam was nowhere to be found. He sighed and decided to just go on by himself. He walked to the elevator and made his way up to the top floor. When he got there he knocked on his boss’s door and it opened to reveal Liam sitting in a chair waiting for him. His boss smiled and sat down behind his desk.

“It’s nice of you to join us Mr. McCall.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Raeken I thought that Liam was going to meet me down in the lobby. I guess I was mistaken.” Scott shot daggers at Liam. They talked about meeting downstairs a thousand times. Plus why was Liam here so early, he hated this job, why would he want to be here more than he had too?

After the presentation Scott hit Liam in the back of his head.

“Ahh What the fuck Scott?”

“What happened to meeting in the lobby?”

“I had to come in early for something, so I decided to come in early. Listen it’s not a big deal, Mr. Raeken loved our pitch and I’m sure he’ll go for it.”

“Next time listen to me, okay? We’re partners and this whole think will crash without communication.” Liam nodded and Scott took a breath of relief.

The next day Scott couldn’t find Liam again. It was strange but he shrugged it off. He had a bunch of paperwork to give to Mr. Raeken, so he took the elevator to his office. This time though the door was cracked open, Scott didn’t think anything of it so he opened the door. He wasn’t expecting Liam to be making out with their boss. He tried to back away quietly but his foot hit the door causing the men to turn their attention towards him.

“Fuck, Theo I thought you told me you locked the door.”

“I might’ve lied about that.” Scott was still shocked from what he just saw. 

“I didn’t know you two were dating.”

“No one knows, Theo wants to keep it a secret for awhile, and I’m perfectly fine with it.” Scott sighed but he saw the look Liam gave Mr. Raeken and it made him smile to see his friend so happy.

“I won’t tell anyone. Just as long as your happy.”

“Trust me Scott I’m very happy.”


	4. Be Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo are trying to have sex but Scott’s in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> james-hinkle-tmifanfictionwriter said: 23, PLEASE DO 23! YOU'RE AMAZING I LOVE YOU!

**"We have to be quiet."**

"Are you sure I'm the one that has to be quiet? You're the one who's usually loud baby wolf." Liam blushed and playfully slapped Theo's arm. Theo smirked and continued to kiss Liam's neck.

"You're an ass Theo."

“Oh, but you love it. I may be an ass but I’m your ass Liam.” Liam rolled his eyes and kissed Theo. Theo slid his hands down Liam's pants and grabbed his cock.

“I see you decided to go commando."

"Shut up, you know it's because _someone_ decided to tear up all my boxers last night."

“Hey it’s not my fault that I prefer you naked. If you didn’t stop me all your clothes would have been shredded.” Theo smirked as he continued to stroke the beta. Liam couldn’t help but let out a very loud moan. Theo smirked and removed his hand from Liam’s pants which caused him to whine.

“What the hell Theo!” Liam yelled, clearly agitated.

“What happened to being quiet? You clearly said that we need to be quiet, but I guess you can’t control yourself. If that’s true I guess we can’t continue unless you want to have Scott here us.” Theo smirked at Liam’s despair.

“I promise I’ll be quiet.”

“I don’t believe you. Goodnight Liam.” Theo laid down next to him like nothing just happened. Liam was still in shock at what just happened but when he heard Theo’s snores he rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe I love this fucking asshole.” Liam sighed as he finally relaxed.


	5. It’s Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wakes Liam up at three in the morning. Liam isn’t happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thiqms said: could you do 3 please?
> 
> Here you go! Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

**"It's 3 in the morning!"**

"Yeah, so what?"

"Are you serious? I'm trying to sleep! Why would you think it's okay to throw fucking rocks at my window this late at night."

"I was bored.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“I can’t because I keep get woken up by police officers.”

“Why would police officers wake you up?”

“I might be living in my truck and every half hour a police officer tells me to move my truck.” All anger Liam had for the chimera turned to guilt. How could he not have known that Theo was living in his truck. Sure, Theo was insufferable but no one deserved to be living in a truck.

“You’re sleeping here now.”

“No, I don’t need your pity, I’m fine on my own.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“You’re obviously not fine, and I’m not doing this out of pity. I’m doing this because I care for you.”

“You care for me?” Theo couldn’t believe it, no one ever cared for him before.

“I don’t know why. You’re supremely annoying and every time I look at you I want to rip your head off! But at the same time I want to kiss you.” The last part Liam said to himself but Theo heard it. The chimera smirked and walked closer to the beta.

“You know something Liam? I want to kiss you too.” Theo pulled Liam close and passionately kissed him. Liam was shocked but quickly kissed the chimera back. For a moment it was like they were in their own little world. They pulled around and Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist; still wanting the younger boys body on his own.

“That was great.” Liam sighed resting his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“Are you still angry at me for waking you up at three in the morning?”

“Definitely.”


	6. It’s Not The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam doesn’t like the fact that Theo is always with a different person each day. 
> 
> Theo only does it because he knows that he’ll never have Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purplehoodiesandleatherjackets said: 31 “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” Please!!!
> 
> Here you go!

Liam growled at the sight of Theo kissing some random chick. It pained him to see Theo kiss someone else. He didn’t know how he felt about the chimera. Ever since the ghost riders he’s grown closer to the older boy but he never thought that he could have those types of feelings for him. Yet here he was, watching the person he loved kiss someone else. Liam walked away and from the scene and went outside. He sighed as he walked down the empty street to where Theo’s truck was. He took out the spare key Theo gave him and sat in silence. He didn’t know why he had these feelings, he tried many times to get over him but it never works. How could he love someone who doesn’t even love him back?

Liam’s thoughts were interrupted by the drivers side door opening. Theo climbed in and leaned his head on the steering wheel.

“Life sucks. You know that Liam?”

“Right now it does.”

“I couldn’t do it. Everything was right but that girl. I didn’t even care to learn her name! What’s wrong with me? I can’t keep doing this anymore.” Liam just stared blankly at Theo. The chimera was having a meltdown right in front of him and he didn’t know what to do.

“Everything’s going to be fine Theo.” Liam assured, placing his hand on Theo’s back.

Theo muttered something and Liam could sense that something was wrong.

“What did you say Theo? Is everything okay.”

 **“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”** Theo sighed, looking up at the beta. Liam was shocked at Theo’s confession. He thought that maybe he was joking but the look on his face denied it. Liam sighed and kissed Theo. Theo was shocked but instantly relaxed and kissed the beta back.

Liam pulled away and smiled at Theo.

“You don’t need to kiss strangers anymore. I love you Theo.” Theo smiled and grabbed Liam’s hand.

“I love you too, Liam”


	7. You’re Not A Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo has always thought he was a failure but luckily Liam is there to tell him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blockrose said: 21. “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.” please?
> 
> Here you go! Sorry it took so long.

**"Sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy."** Liam said as he walked past Theo, entering his house.

"Nope, I do not believe that."

"Oh just admit it Theo. You're plan sucked and mine was amazing." Liam teased the chimera. Theo growled at the beta's cockiness.

"Right now I really want to punch you in the face."

"Then do it." Theo's eyes glowed yellow as he bounded his fist towards Liam's face. Liam quickly blocked his hit and teasingly smiled. "You missed." Liam said causing the chimera to growl.

"You're a fucking dick!" Theo said storming out. Liam was confused, he was just joking around with him. Theo just had to be overreacting.

He waited for hours for Theo to come back but he never did. Liam started to get nervous so he got up and left to look for the chimera. He looked everywhere until he found Theo's truck in an abandoned parking lot. He knocked on the car door and Theo slowly rolled down the window.

"What do you want Liam?"

"You never came back home. I was worried about you Theo."

"You don't need to be worried, I can survive on my own." Theo harshly muttered.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You're perfect that's what's wrong!" Theo shouted. Liam was shocked, he wasn't perfect, he was far from it.

"I'm not perfect Theo, I'm pretty sure no one is, not even supernatural creatures."

"It's just I can't to anything right. The dread doctors were right I am a failure." Liam's heart broke at hearing those words. Theo wasn't a failure, he was a great person and he saved his life more times than he can count.

"You're not a failure Theo. Sure maybe your plan was terrible but you've had great plans in the past." Theo smiles at Liam. He never thought he would have someone care for him as much as Liam does.

"I think I have feelings for you Liam." Theo confessed, looking down at his hands. Liam lifted Theo's chin up and gently kissed the chimera.

"I have feelings for you too Theo." Theo smiled, making him think that for once he may not be a failure after all.


	8. Please Don’t Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets hurt during a fight with the hunters. Could this be the final time him and Liam see each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Hey for the prompts can u write 15 maybe? Thanks a lot!!
> 
> 15: “Don’t die on me- Please.”
> 
> Here it is. I’ve had the request for months and I haven’t had time to do it but I hope you like it anon.
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

“ **Theo, don’t die on me please**!” Liam sobbed, holding the chimera close in his arms. He shouldn’t of let this happen. This was all his fault.

_“Liam watch out!” Theo said as a wolfsbane bullet was shot, hurling towards the beta. Liam wasn’t going to make it and closed his eyes, preparing for impact. When it never came he opened his eyes to see Theo on the ground._

It was all his fault. If he didn’t suggest them go find the hunters in the first place this wouldn’t of happened. Or if he got out of the way. He should’ve moved, he had plenty of time but he was terrified. Liam won’t forgive himself for this. He’s the reason Theo died. Maybe things would’ve ended up different if he said those three simple words I love you. But he never said them so now he’s here holding the dead body of the man he loves, surrounded by hunters. He looked up at the hunters and waited for them to shoot him but they didn’t. They all walked away. Liam bursted out in tears knowing he would have to live without Theo forever.

That’s when he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked down and saw Theo’s eyes open. He tightly hugged the chimera.

“You’re an idiot Liam.” That was the first time Liam smiled at being called an idiot.

“You’re alive.” Liam said through his tears.

“Of course I’m alive.”

“I thought you died.”

“I’m tougher than I look Liam. But next time I would prefer if you get out of the way.”

“I will.”

“Oh and Also, I love you too.” Liam smiled and pulled Theo in for a kiss.


End file.
